There are great demands for durable coating globally, for example, the coating applied outside walls of all kind of buildings. Such coating requires or prefers properties in terms of increased lifetime (super durable usage), thermal insulation, photocatalysis (photostable property or UV-resistance), gloss retention, anti-pollution, anti-bacteria/mold ability, fancy decorative feature, and others.
It is well known that UV from the sun is harmful to coatings on the outside walls of the building, which usually leads to photodegradation and consequently reduces the lifetime of such coatings. In the past, methods of combining durable latex emulsions with UV-absorbing agents were adopted to extend the lifetime of coatings. Normally, most coatings used on the outside walls of the building are relatively good in durability and are made from acrylics emulsion, silicone emulsion, or combination of the above two emulsions as acrylate-silicone emulsion, and fluorocarbon coatings. There are some advantages of the coatings made from acrylics emulsion such as relatively good photostability, washing durability, resistance to acid/alkaline, and resistance to erosion, however, such coatings have only about five years lifetime and their resistance to washing is not good enough, so it had been easier to be damaged or eroded if the coating was exposed outside the building long enough. Due to the expensive cost and higher solidified temperature, the applications of the coatings made from silicone emulsion are practically limited. Among all the aforementioned coatings, coatings made from acrylate-silicone emulsion are better than coatings made from acrylics emulsion in term of lifetime but are not comparable to fluorocarbon coatings. As the current ideal and the most durable coating in the market, fluorocarbon coating had limited applications and development because of its much higher price (3-5 fold higher) than other coatings.
In addition, the majority components of latex emulsions are a lot of organics and polymers, which are the “food” or nutrition for microorganism. Thus, there are all sorts of issues when applying such coatings to the walls such as adding preservatives before applying the coating and being damaged by surrounding microorganism. As the results, the coating would have less waterproof and less adhesive capability or form black scars or dots that influence the beauty and completeness of the coating. To avoid such issues, anti-bacteria and/or anti-mold agents or antiseptic agents are normally added into such coatings but these conventional anti-bacteria/mold agents are toxic and dangerous to the environment, which function would not last longer due to limited amount used in this addition.
Since all the current available coatings have different kinds of disadvantages mentioned above, there is a need to develop a new way or material or additive to improve physical and/or mechanical property of such coatings or similar materials used in many different situations. This invention describes compositions of a novel additive and methods to make the same with numerous potential applications, including but not limited to, coating, sealants, caulks, adhesives, plastics additives, and the like.